


4 Times Y/N Met Steve Rogers In The Park, And One Time She Didn't

by NerdyBreadCollaborative



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBreadCollaborative/pseuds/NerdyBreadCollaborative
Summary: The park is a place of wonder, especially when it help unfold the blossoms of love.





	4 Times Y/N Met Steve Rogers In The Park, And One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This does not directly follow the Infinity War timeline. Plot assumes all main characters that are alive before IW are still alive (let me live in peace). Characters, setting, etc. obviously do not belong to me.
> 
> Asterisks denote a text message or an intercom.
> 
> Word count: 3k

**********  
I.  
The chilly wind gusted through the busy streets of New York as Y/N made her way downtown. Although the city was recovering from the latest attack of another power-hungry megalomaniac just days ago, the city was peaceful and super-hero affairs had exponentially decreased since Thanos had been defeated a few months prior.

But that was the last thing Y/N had on her mind this cool fall afternoon.

Her meetings for work had run late and she had made plans with an elite clientele for dinner at 6 to discuss a large-scale investment that would really improve her paycheck.

She checked her watch. 5:57

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

She still had 4 blocks to walk. She sped up, nearly twisting her ankle in her heels she hadn't had time to change out of after the meeting. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing the time earlier. 

Maybe I can shave off a few minutes if I cut through the park, she thought.

Swerving to avoid passerby, Y/N entered the park. Usually, nature was an escape from her daily hustle and bustle, but now she hardly even noticed it. 

If I hurry I can probably blame it on traffic.

Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Huffing, Y/N pulled out her phone. She knew it was the clients, probably griping about her lack of punctuality. 6:04. Y/N unlocked her phone and-

WHAM.

A screech fell from Y/N's mouth, hands pushed out at awkward angles, preparing to catch herself from the fall. It never came. She opened her eyes to see a pair of broad hands pull her back from the ground. 

"Are you okay, miss?" A concerned voice, obviously from the man with the hands who had saved her, broke Y/N out of her momentary confusion.

Y/N looked up to see a tall man with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"Uh... yeah, um... thanks" Y/N mumbled, looking down, brushing off her pants, picking up her purse.

"I'm very sorry. Are you sure you're okay miss..?" The man asked.

"I'm Y/N," You said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Y/N, I'm-"

"I know who you are, Mr. Rogers. Everybody does"

"O-oh yeah, sorry," Steve Rogers, the infamous Captain America, said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well thank you again Captain, but I really must be going." Y/N gave one last fleeting look, a little wave, then nearly ran down the park path, now inexcusably late.

Steve stood staring off at her retreating form, wondering.  
**********  
II.  
The cool morning air filled her lungs as Y/N jogged down the park path. New York City was a plethora of never-ending bustle, but aside from an occasional person here and there, no one was in the park at 6 o'clock in the morning. That's why Y/N loved it. The crisp air, filling her lungs, and the quiet atmosphere helped her focus and rejuvenate before having to deal with incompetent clients all day.

Maybe I should just become a superhero, Y/N thought sarcastically. Then I wouldn't have to work a 9-5 office job.

Y/N's thoughts wandered, thinking back to the day nearly two weeks ago when she had collided with Captain freaking America in the middle of trying to get to a meeting. She looked for him every morning on her jogs, secretly hoping to talk to the soldier again. No luck.  
She tried to forget him.

So far, it wasn't working too well.

Breathing heavily, Y/N saw a bench up ahead with a lone figure sitting on it, obviously a man. She approached the bench, then said "Excuse me, sir, is it okay if I sit here?'

Eyes locked.

Y/N's heart stopped. She sucked in a breath. Speak of the devil.

"Well. If it isn't Miss Y/N." Steve declared, quirking an eyebrow. "What brings you back to the presence of the famous Captain America?"

Hiding a smirk (and a blush), you simpered "Oh he's just the most amazing superhero, and I just had to meet him!" You overexaggerated, pretending to be a crazed fan, of which plenty could be found in the streets of New York.

You both made eye contact and simultaneously burst out laughing. Your giggles and his deep chuckle echoed through the nearly deserted park.

"You don't know how many times that has actually happened to me" Steve laughed.

Your laughs subsided into a comfortable silence. Y/N would be the last one to admit it out loud, but she was a hopeless romantic. Situations like these made her brain go into romance-overdrive.

"The sunrises are always so beautiful here. I come nearly every morning to watch it and prepare myself for the day" Steve looked into the horizon, the sun sending its first newborn rays peeking through the clouds. Y/N agreed.

Wait.

Every day, the Sun's rays are just starting to unfold when Y/N makes it back to her apartment, Which means...

"Shoot!" Y/N sprung up, grabbing her water bottle. "I'm late. Again. Darn you, Steve Rogers." She stood up to leave, calling back "Enjoy your sunrise, Captain!"

It all happened in a split second.

He didn't even get to ask for her number.  
**********  
III.  
Bump. Y/N's leg hit a table.

Clang. She knocked a pot off its place on the unlit stove, stopping only momentarily to fix it.

Fwoop. Keys, a wallet, and a cell phone were swept off of the table by the door, into a waiting hand.

Y/N was exhausted, upset, and extremely frustrated. Maybe the fresh air will help, Y/N thought. As long as I don't run into Steve.

She had a feeling Steve wouldn't help her already flustered state.

He was Steve now in her head, not Mr. Rogers or Captain America. When did that happen?

Shoes squeaking on the linoleum of her apartment complex lobby, Y/N headed towards the park.

Bzzt. 

She looked down at her phone and sighed.

**Mr. Abatangelo (Boss): Y/N, as we discussed in our meeting yesterday, today is the day for you to pack up your desk items. Be at the office no later than 10:30 to pick up your belongings. Any time after that and the company will discard your items. Wishing you the best, Mr. Abatangelo.**

Yeah right, Y/N scoffed. Wishing me the best. He doesn't care about me anymore, he just doesn't want to get sued.

This week had been a terrible week with her customers; they had been rude, selfish, and uncompliant with what her company was trying to persuade them to invest in. And Y/N's boss had to have someone to blame the failure on. Of course it had to be her. Y/N was barely keeping up with her bills and the two weeks of severance pay the company was offering her wouldn't be enough time to find a well paying job to support her monthly expenses. 

She felt overwhelmed.

So she ran.

Past the crooked 7 on the building with the chipped bricks. Past the muddy doormat of the apartment building exactly 9 doors down. Past the cars holding people from the night shifts in their bowels. A bright green light at the crosswalk, allowing her to cross the street. Left, to the park, past the trees waving to her and the grass stirring slightly from the wind's breaths.

Eventually, her body couldn't run any farther. She made it to a bench and sat down, clutching her side. She somehow recognized the bench. The plate with "In memory of Caden Hargreaves" engraved on it. The slightly loose third piece of wood on the back. A screw missing from the edge. 

This is the bench Steve and I sat on the last time I saw him. When my life wasn't such a crummy mess.

Y/N had kept it together for a while but the full force of it hit her hard. She was unemployed and had no backup plan.

The tears started to fall. Slow at first, then faster until she was trying not to look like she was crying, in the middle of the park no less.  
A hand on her shoulder. Y/N looks up, wiping away tears.

Of course. It had to be him.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Steve asked, a worried looked etched into his features.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine. I was j-just about to leave. S-sorry about that." Hiding her embarrassment, face turned away, Y/N started to get up from the bench.

"No. You're not okay. Sit down." Steve said, gently pushing Y/N back onto the bench. "If you were okay, you wouldn't be crying. Tell me what happened."

So she did.

The story came pouring out with her tears. From the beginning. Her fallout with her family, scrambling to get a job, finally finding one and resuming some semblance of normalcy in everyday life, only to have it ripped out from underneath her. Anxiety, stress, work overload, all impressed onto her with no reprieve. It hurt.

Steve pulled her into a hug. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I get it. You know what, come with me. We're going to go get some coffee."

"I, um, have to pick up my stuff from the office before 10:30." Stumbling, Y/N managed to her feet. Her watch read 9:45. "The building's 15 minutes away."

Steve insisted on driving her to the office, coming inside, and taking her belongings out to the car for her. She got numerous curious stares, but that was to be expected. A just-fired employee waltzing in with a superhero isn't an everyday occurrence, after all.

Eventually, she packed up her things, drove home and set them inside the door of her apartment, rushing back downstairs to meet Steve. True to his promise, he took Y/N to a small café. After ordering them both hot chocolates, Steve sat down. "So, tell me, Y/N-"

Bzzt. Bzzt. Steve's phone lit up.

"Gosh darn it. Y/N, can I take this? It's Tony..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course! Go ahead!"

Steve walked over to a quieter part of the café. His face became reserved, his eyebrows knit. He swiped a tongue over his lips. From your table, you could hear him say "Look, Tony, I'm doing something important right now" then after a pause, "Fine. I'll be there in 20. Don't let Bucky do anything rash". He hung up, then walked back to the table, an apologetic grimace on his face. "Y/N, I'm really sorry.."

"I get it." she interrupted. "You're Captain America, you have to go save the world." Y/N stood up, grabbing her purse. She walked over to Steve and gave him a hug, trying to convey her gratitude to him. "Thank you so much for helping me out today. It means a lot."

"No problem" he said, returning the hug. His warm arms were comforting, a blanket in the middle of a long winter night. "Well, see you around, Y/N." And with that, Steve was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Y/N started the walk home, trying not to dwell on the way Steve abruptly left. Y/N, he's a superhero, she though bitterly. What's more important: you, or the world? A short walk left her at her apartment door. 

Keys jangling in the lock, Y/N pushed open her door, breathing in the unexplainable scent of home.

Well, I suppose it's time to put away my office things. Then I can try to see if I'll be able to find a job somewhere.

Looking down at the box, she noticed for the first time that there was a blue sticky pad on the top. "Steve" was written, outlined in little hearts. And underneath...

Steve had scrawled his number. 

You sly dog. Y/N thought as she picked up the sticky, smiling and shaking her head.  
**********  
IV.

Y/N: Hello. Is this Steve?

Steve: I'm sorry, who is this?

Y/N: This is Y/N.

Y/N: You gave me your number after lugging around my stuff for me all day yesterday... :)

Steve: Right, Y/N! Glad you found the sticky :)

Steve: Listen, I was wondering if you could meet me in the park at 11:30? I'd like to talk...

The clocked blinked a bright 11:04 at Y/N.

Y/N: Definitely! 

Steve: Meet me by the sunrise bench ;)

Y/N: Haha will do! See you in half an hour!

Steve: Bye, Y/N!

Throwing on some comfortable but snug clothes and a warm jacket, Y/N decided to jog around the park until it was time to meet Steve at their "sunrise bench". From their somewhat limited but meaningful interactions over the past weeks, Y/N could tell Steve was a nice, caring, funny, compassionate, and all around stellar person. After all he had been through: saving the world, nearly dying, losing friends, he was still optimistic and a satisfactory role model. It didn't hurt that he was pretty on the eyes either...

A loud "Y/N!" startled her out of her stupor. The smiling man waved her over and patted the bench next to him. 

"Steve!" Wrapping her arms around his shoulder in a quick hug, she breathed in the oddly comforting scent of bar soap and clean laundry.

Y/N turned to him with a small smile on her face. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Steve looked pale. He took a ragged, shaky breath. "Okay. Um. Well. It's just, ever since I met you, I knew you were different. Not that different is bad or anything, I just mean, you know, um..." Steve blinked a few times, looking anxious. He took another deep breath, then continued.

"I've met other people and made friends with other people but it just never really felt genuine, you know? Of course I have Bucky, and Tony, and... that's beside the point. But I just feel like it might work out with... us. And I must sound like a completely sappy, cliché weirdo right now, but maybe we could go get coffee sometime?"

"I would love that." Y/N, smiling. Steve was so cute when he got flustered. "In fact, we could go now, considering neither of us are busy."

"Yeah! Um, that would be great" Steve stood up, fidgeting with his pullover. "We could go back to the place we went yesterday?"

"Definitely." Y/N stood up, adjusting her jacket. The two started to walk down the park path, nearly shoulder to shoulder, the light breeze bearing them like a cloud. Y/N, feeling brave, tentatively brushed her pinky finger up against the back of Steve's hand. A question. Not pushing for an answer, but hoping for one. Slowly, softly, Steve's larger hand came to envelop hers.

A small smile formed on Y/N's lips. She looked up into Steve's eyes, sparkling with joy.

That man was going to be the death of her.  
**********  
V.

*BZZT BZZT*  
Call Not Answered.

Y/N sighed, flopping down on the pavement. She had been trying to call Steve for the last hour, desperate for news. He told her that he would be going away for a mission 3 days ago, and she hasn't heard anything since. She was distraught; Steve usually called her at least once a day when she was away. Distressed, Y/N took a deep breath, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Rampant thoughts ran through her head: What if Steve gets hurt? What if he doesn't come back? What will I do? 

Even though Y/N had only known Steve for a bit more than a year, they had grown extremely close, and had started dating just over 10 months ago. And now she couldn't contact him.

**Hello? Who is this?**

Y/N jumped up, startled. She stared uncomprehendingly up at the loud voice, before realizing it was probably one of the Avengers asking why a weird girl was sitting outside of the compound with tears in her eyes.

"Um... hi. Is Steve, er, Captain America there?"

**No. Who is this??**

"I'm Y/N. Steve's... significant other."

A whistle sounded through the speaker **So you're the one Steve keeps talking our ears off about. He's not around right now, but I guess you know that. I'm not quite sure when he'll be back. I'm sorry.**

"It's fine. Sorry to bother you. Have a good day." Y/N sighed, plagued with the knowledge that no one knew when Steve would return.

**Anytime. Hope to see you soon, Y/N**

Y/N smiled up at the camera, waving at the voice.

"Y/N?" A voice echoed through the evening.

Y/N spun around. He was there. Dirt smeared on his cheek, a mark suspiciously resembling a burn on his left shoulder, and his shield slung over his back. He was there.

Involutionarily, Y/N ran to him. She was scooped into his arms, and lips were pressed to her check, her nose, her hair, then planted right on her lips. Worry and fear dissipated. Nothing mattered except his lips on hers and her lips on his. Days passed in seconds. They parted. Y/N saw him again, taking in all his features. She giggled, laughter bubbling up with her tears. Burying her face in her neck, she sighed "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Never again." Steve agreed.

**Hi Cap. Hate to intrude on the moment, but would you come inside for a second?**

Steve looked up, thoroughly embarrassed as Y/N burst out in laughter. "Seriously Tony?"

**Yes Cap. Now get your butt in here. And bring Y/N. I want to introduce her to the rest of the Avengers.**

"Fine." Steve kissed Y/N cheek, pulling her inside the compound "I love that idiot. But I love you more"

"Love you too, Cap."


End file.
